


Sweet Gon

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Complete, M/M, Yaoi, clown trash, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon is enjoying the sunset like any other day without Killua.  Until a sweet, sweet fragrance happens to waft pass his sniffer and leads him to a "special" destination...<br/>Hisoka X Gon One-shot<br/>Warning: Yaoi, underage, non-consent, kidnapping (sorta). Please leave if any of this offends or triggers you.<br/>I don't own the characters or the picture.<br/>I also have a wattpad so if you see this story there or vise-versa that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Gon

The sun was just setting, casting a dark orange shadow onto Gon's tan skin. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it out. A soft breeze tussled his hair and clothes, leaves riding the wind and thin tree branches gently swaying. The smell of a certain pungent fruit wafted past his nose. 

Gon turned his head, sniffling as he tried to gain the scent again. He gripped the thick branch, swinging down and letting go, skillfully landing on his feet. He followed the scent but remained careful, listening for any threat. He passed through the greenery, stepping on twigs, pushing low branches out of his way. 

The smell was getting stronger.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead from the heat. Gon raised one hand to shield his eyes from the sun as it gave its final glare. 'It's getting dark, but it's still so hot...' He pondered, stopping for a few seconds to grab some berries that had a lot of water stored in them. He carried a handful with him as he walked, popping one in his mouth every few minutes until they were all gone. His eyes brightened as the smell got so intense he could practically taste it. 

He smiled, grinning from ear to ear as he started to jog, caution thrown to the wind. The sweet, intoxicating smell slowly filling his lungs and senses. Gon's vision slowly started to blur as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him, he jumped over roots and shrubs, dashing across the blades of dewy grass. 'It's close... So close...' He panted softly from the exertion, wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead.

Gon paused, turning his head this way and that. "No, no!" He frowned, losing the scent. His pupils became dilated as he tilted his head back and sniffed the air, the scent slowly fading. 'Is it... moving..?' He ran in the direction that had the strongest scent and went full speed even though his legs started to burn. 

The sound of rushing water started to fill his ear. 

Gon followed the scent, smiling when it became stronger. He hopped over a fallen tree and ran for a little while longer before coming to a stop, looking around. The tan boy was nearly drowning in the scent, a shuddery breath left him as his eyes drooped a little. His fingers twitched as his muscles started to slowly stiffen up. A low and dark chuckle came from behind him but Gon was too drugged by the smell to properly react. Long, thin, pale fingers slowly slid up his stomach as a firm stomach was pressed against his upper back. Another hand cupped his cheek, slowly tilting his head up as a small pill was slid into his mouth. Gon didn't even realize it. Dull hazel eyes met bright yellow ones that narrowed and Gon felt his entire body being filled with the addicting scent. 'It's coming from... Hisoka...?' His lips parted as his breath came out in short puffs. Hisoka tilted his head, chuckling with a large grin playing his lips.

"Well hello there, Gon...~" 

He leaned down a little, staring into the boy's eyes hungrily. "Now how did you find me here~?" He questioned all though knowing the answer. Gon sniffled, the fragrant was definitely coming from Hisoka, and he tilted his head up more in a desperate attempt to get closer. Hisoka narrowed his eyes even more, licking his lips. "Hmm? Why Gon... You look... Hungry..." He chuckled sadistically, gently tracing one of his sharp nails along the younger's jawline. Gon shivered, keeping eye contact. "I-I... ah... Hiso..." He mumbled, fists clench. "Were you looking for... this?" Hisoka pulled out a small fruit from one of his pockets and held it just beside his face. 

It was a dark red with pink tones mixed in, creating a passionate color. Gon's eyes widened slightly and he leaned up, parting his lips more and going in for a bite. Hisoka smirked, leaning up a little and pulling the fruit with him. He tutted, wagging one finger at Gon after removing his hand from the boy's stomach. 

"No, no, no." He said in a mock-motherly way. Gon frowned, whining as he reached up for it, swaying a little. Hisoka wrapped one arm around his waist to keep him from falling. "That's not very polite, Gon. Learn to wait your turn~" Hisoka chuckled, watching as the other squirmed. Gon paused, reaching down and grabbing onto Hisoka's hand, who let it go limp in curiosity of what he was going to do, then raised it to his face. 

Gon leaned forward a tad, eyes halfway shut as he sniffed it before rubbing his face against it. Hisoka watched, tucking the small fruit away as Gon rubbed his hand all over his face. 'So I was correct...~' He thought with a sneaky grin. 'Of course Gon would react to it, his sense of smell is keener than the average man...' He shuddered. 

"Gon, would you like some?" He tilted his head as the boy in question looked up at him with those beautiful and delicious hazel eyes. "Y-yes, please!" The boy nearly jumped, holding onto the clawed hand tighter. 

Hisoka smirked and leaned down, crouching to be more at level with Gon. "Well then~ I'm afraid this is a rare fruit, so I can't just give it to you," He faked a pout as Gon sniffled and frowned sadly. "But if you... earn it perhaps... then maybe I'll consider it." Gon smiled groggily and nodded determinedly. "I... will..." He muttered, eyes closing further before his head started to spin. 

Hisoka grinned and watched as he fell to his knees and slumped forward, easily being caught by the older hunter. 

"The pill worked quicker than I expected...~" Hisoka mused, holding Gon close in his arms and stroking his hair down. He tilted his head, letting out a content sigh as he stared at every twitch of muscle in the younger's face. "Oh Gon... Who would have known your natural advances would lead to this..." 

He chuckled, moving his hand down to cup the chubby cheeks and gently squish them, making him pucker his lips.

"This fruit may be sweet and addicting... But you'll be even sweeter...~" 

He licked his lips, anticipation tugging at his muscles. He held back, refraining himself from taking advantage over the boy so soon. Hisoka stood, taking the small boy with him and began to walk, his intimidating gaze set in front of him on the dirt. 'If I stare too long, I might get tempted to nibble on my treat~' He thought then pouted.

'Of course my fun must wait... but I have to be patient... The time will come... And it will come soon.' He chuckled darkly, holding Gon tighter and shifting him in his arms so that the boy's head rested on his shoulder. 

His hips had a natural sway to them as he walked over large tree roots, glancing at the boy in his arms from time to time. However he couldn't help but let his eyes linger on one account.

Gon stretched his legs before slowly opening his eyes. He yawned, looking around. He looked up, spotting the beautiful white crescent moon up in the dark endless sky. He almost lost his breath. The start twinkled brightly, reflecting in Gon's large eyes. He paused when something wafted past his nose. 

A familiar scent. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty~" Hisoka chuckled, slowly stalking towards him, emerging from the darkness. 

Gon stiffened up, his systems slowly becoming intoxicated. Hisoka approached, sitting down in front of him. He reached out and gently grabbed Gon's shoulder, watching as the bright hazel eyes slowly dimmed and the pupils dilated. 

A smirk stretched his lips. 

"You smell it again, don't you~?" He chuckled and leaned forward a little, tilting his head slightly. "Isn't it... intoxicating~?" Hisoka licked his lips and Gon's eyes followed the movement. Hisoka brought a small bag out from seemingly nowhere with his free hand and held it out in front of him.

Gon focused on it immediately, the pungent smell coming from the little leather baggie. Hisoka took a small fruit out and let go of Gon's shoulder. 

He squeezed the fruit in his hand, digging his long fingernails into it- causing sweet sticky juices to secrete. Gon shivered and licked his lips. 

Hisoka squeezed every last drop out, his hand now covered in the yellowish substance. He held his hand out up to Gon's face. "Well, didn't you want some~?" He chuckled. "Go ahead~" He cooed. Gon leaned forward eagerly, letting his tongue slide out and slowly lick the tip of Hisoka finger. 

The older man let out a soft moan, letting his eyes roll back as his nerves in his fingers started to tingle. The warm sensation flowed a little ways up his arm. 'Not enough.' He thought, slowly returning his gaze to Gon's tongue as it lapped at his juice-covered fingers. The young boy tilted his head a little when he cleaned the tips of Hisoka's fingers. 

He parted his lips once more and took in his pinky, sucking on it to get the sweet substance. Hisoka let his own lips part as a shuddery breath left him. Gon closed his eyes as he sucked harder, rubbing his tongue against Hisoka's pinky until it was clean. He pulled off, a trail of yellow-tinted saliva connecting his mouth and Hisoka's finger. He leaned forward again and took in the third finger, repeating the action. Hisoka bit his lip, watching hungrily with narrowed eyes. Gon moaned softly and quietly, becoming more eager as he sucked and licked, cheeks becoming flushed. He moved on to the next finger, then the next, and eventually reached Hisoka's thumb- quickly cleaning that off as well. 

Hisoka resisted the strong urge and desire that swirled in his stomach. Gon sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hisoka took out another one of the fruits, tearing it open and holding it out to Gon. "You've been a good boy, so here's your share." He smiled and tilted his head. 

Gon took the small fruit in his hands and began eating, biting at the soft insides and licking at the juices that spilled. Hisoka's heart was fervently beating in his cold chest, making his excitement more prominent. He watched with sick pleasure as Gon became more feral with his actions, biting harder and making more of a mess. Soon the fruit was nothing but pulp and mushy flesh. Hisoka shivered, 'oh what potential you have...~' He thought with a purr, licking his lips. 

"M-more... please..." Gon panted softly, letting go of the mushed fruit and staring at Hisoka with hungry hazel eyes. 

It took every ounce of his self-control to not snap and break the poor beautiful boy in front of him. 

"Mmm~ as you wish..." Hisoka breathed out, taking another fruit from the pouch. He sat it in his lap before removing his top and waist constrictor. He took the fruit and tore it open, dipping two fingers in it and swirling them around, gathering some of the sticky substance before moving his fingers to his chest and making a few yellow trails. He sat the fruit aside and gestured to his torso. "Go ahead~" He smirked and waited with baited breath.

Gon stared for a second before crawling forward and sitting in Hisoka's lap, placing his hands on his shoulders for balance as he leaned down to his collar bone and started licking. Hisoka moaned and tilted his head back, arching his back slightly. "Ahh...~ your tongue is heaven, Gon...~" He breathed out as Gon made his way a little south, licking up the sweet trails. Hisoka inhaled sharply when Gon's tongue flicked out across his nipple before continuing past it, following the yellow trail. Gon quickly licked up the paths, moaning softly afterwards from content. 

His eyes were hazy and the lids were halfway shut. Hisoka panted softly, reaching out and hooking one arm around the younger's waist. "We're not... done yet..." He dipped his fingers in the fruit again and dragged them across his lips, Gon watching intently with focus. 

Once Hisoka removed his fingers the younger quickly leaned down, closing his eyes and kissing Hisoka with a surprising softness that he didn't expect. Gon tilted his head and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Hisoka gently dug his fingernails into Gon's hips, pulling him flush against himself. 

The kiss was long and sweet, just like the sugary substance coating both of their lips. They stayed like that for a while, simply kissing and slowly calming down as Gon's energy started to fade. Hisoka had somehow managed to keep himself from progressing any further, figuring that this was good enough. Soon enough Gon went limp, his breathing shallow and calmed. His head tilted to the side, falling onto Hisoka's shoulder. The older gave a soft chuckle, holding the boy close as he stood up and walked over to a tree, setting him down before taking the pouch and setting it in the young Freecss lap. Hisoka tugged on his clothes before walking away, an accomplished smirk staining his yellow lips. "Enjoy your reward, Gon~" He chuckled, vanishing into the darkness once more. 

 

 

"You've earned it."


End file.
